paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Kid In Town
Our story opens on a sunny afternoon in Adventure Bay. Ryder and the pups are down at the beach enjoying some free time. We walk along Main Street where a moving van is parked on the side of the street. The Thompson family is moving into their new apartment located on the second floor of the building above the location of a new bookstore that will be opening in the next few days. Outside, we find Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, their 11 year-old son Cooper and his Australian Shepherd dog, Outback. "Well, here's our new home" Mr. Thompson says. "I can't believe I'm running my own bookstore" Mrs. Thompson says. "It's a dream come true". Not looking so happy are Cooper and Outback. "What's wrong Cooper?" Mr. Thompson asks. "I'm alright dad, it's just I don't know anyone here". "Don't worry son, you and Outback will make plenty of new friends. You just have to go and find them" Mr. Thompson tells his son. A few days later, Mayor Goodway is cutting the ribbon on the new bookstore and welcomes everyone to come in and browse. Some snacks are provided and Mr. Porter seems to be enjoying them very much. "These are delicious. Did you make these Mrs. Thompson?" Mr. Porter asks. "No Mr. Porter, my husband was a chef back in Australia so I let him handle the kitchen duties" Mrs. Thompson replies. Mr. Porter walks over to Mr. Thompson and offers him a job at the restaurant as the chef. Meanwhile, Cooper and Outback are up in their room putting things up when Cooper comes across a photo album. In it are pictures of Cooper and his friends, the family camping trips, Outback as a puppy, and so on. "I sure do miss our friends, boy" Cooper says. Outback puts his head on Cooper's lap and starts to wag his tail. "Outback, why don't we grab our board and head down to the beach" Cooper says. Outback starts jumping up and down and barking happily. Cooper runs downstairs and asks his mom if he and Outback can go to the beach and surf. "Alright, but be back in time for dinner" his mom says. Cooper heads back upstairs, changes into his shorts and grabs his board and the two of them head to the beach. Cooper and Outback arrive at the beach and happen to notice the pups playing volleyball. "Outback, why don't you go say hello to the pups over there" Cooper tells outback. Outback barks and runs over towards the pups. Skye happens to notice the blur running along the beach towards them. "G'day" Outback says. "My name is Outback and my family and I just moved here" the shepherd says. "Hi, I'm Chase, and this is Marshall, Rubble and Skye" Chase says. "My owner, Cooper is out on his surfboard" Outback says, pointing out to the bay. "Maybe he'll run into Zuma" Rubble says. Sure enough, Zuma is out on his sailboard and notices Cooper riding a wave in towards the beach. "Whoa, nice board dude" Zuma says as he comes along side of Cooper. "Thanks" Cooper replies. "You handle a sailboard very well" he adds. "Well I am a water pup" Zuma says and the two of them laugh. Cooper introduces himself and Zuma does likewise. "That's my dog, Outback over by those pups" Cooper tells Zuma. "Those are my friends" Zuma replies. "We're the Paw Patrol and we live at the Lookout over there with our owner, Ryder" Zuma adds. The two new friends head to the beach where Outback is standing in the water waiting for his master. Outback jumps on the board, lays down and barks twice. "That means he wants to surf with me" Cooper tells Zuma. The other pups run over and Zuma tells them that Outback can ride a surfboard. "Wow, that's great" Skye says. "Can he show us?" she asks. Cooper and Outback paddle out and ride a wave in, to the cheers of the pups. "That's amazing" Marshall says. Just then, Ryder walks over to see what the pups are doing and is introduced to Cooper. "Welcome to Adventure Bay" Ryder says, shaking hands with Cooper. Zuma tells Ryder "You've just got to see his dog Ryder, he can surf just like me" Zuma goes on to say. After a few minutes, Cooper looks at his watch and notices that it's almost supper time. "We have to go now" Cooper tells his new friends. "My mom just opened the new bookstore and it's almost time for dinner". "Hopefully we can meet up here again soon" Cooper adds. With that, our friends say their good-byes and head home.